equestria empire
by victor.reznov
Summary: this is a tail of equestria more so ponyville during prohebition when gangsters where bootlegging and fighting to keep their money coming in.


_**Part I: How the War began**_

Equestria was known for many things but more so their hospitality, but during the early years of equestria there were bigger problems. Now at this time their were gangs running the streets trafficking illegal goods such as spiked cider, gems, illegal fabrics for clothes, and of course weapons. There was one group of equestrian outlaws that ruled the streets of equestria and that was the Mane 6 they ran a specific operation and under the command of twilight sparkle who's under boss Applejack was always making sure things went according to planned. Twilight's hit squad was mad up of a group of three assassins that were the best that any gang could have ever hoped for the leader of this assassin squad 21-year-old spike tried to take out enemies with stealth and precision.

Spike had personally trained three of twilight's capo regimes 23-year-old rarity, 20-year-old fluttershy, and 19-year-old pinkie pie. Applejack operated the smuggling operations off her parent's farm as her older brother 25-year-old big mac ran the counterfeiting operations and attack strategies. Now there were only three things you were after and only two ways to get them the three things you wanted was money, power, and respect and the only two ways to get these three things was to either buy out another gangs rackets bribe the cops and buy your respect. On the other hand, the only two ways to get these things were to go to war either with another gang or with the cops. Now twilight was not stupid about her attacks she knew where to strike and how hard to hit them.

The gang war with the cops had erupted after twilight had just blown another gangs racket sky high which began an all out gang war between twilight and bright eyes both gangs were equally as powerful as the other but neither side had accounted for the fact that twilight right hand rainbow dashwas a double agent for the cops. Twilights gang had the weapons and the know how to stop an entire army of people but she had not accounted the fact that there would be a gang of cops coming down on their base of operations. Now during this time, twilight had an entire armament at her disposal and the weapons she had were; Tommy guns, shotguns, Molotov cocktail bombs, car bombs, dynamite, mining bombs, revolvers, pistols, and garrote wires. This fierce arsenal could scare any enemy but the leader of the police unit number thirteen was not about to back down.

_**Part II: stopping the smugglers in their tracks**_

Twilight had sent spike, fluttershy, rarity, and pinkie pie to knock over a bank un aware that the police sergeant 29-year-old victor Giovanni had placed marked bills in the bank after his informant gave im the info he needed to find their base of operations. After spike, fluttershy, rarity, and pinkie pie had blown open the bank vault causing the alarm to sound they took their money and ran for the get away car knowing the cops would not be far behind the. Spike rarity fluttershy and pinkie pie jumped in the car throwing the bags of cash inside as rarity and pinkie by leaned out the windows with Tommy guns and began to open fire on police unit thirteen. Victor and his partner Johnny began to return their fire as the other two squad cars pulled up behind victor and Johnny's car the second car was driven by lieutenant mercer and second lieutenant pip. New recruit Mr. Carrot cake and his partner lieutenant Braeburn drove the third car each vehicle had a gunner returning the enemy fire.

As each vehicle returned the enemies fire it had become apparent that they were not going to surrender with out a fight. As spike turned and drove into an open area they stopped their vehicle with their weapons out and ready to go "this chase ends here sergeant victor" spike said raising his pistol as unit 13 pulled up to the side and got out as the shoot out began. Fluttershy, pinkie pie, rarity, and spike had all begun opening fire as victor took cover to reload his partner Johnny managed to shoot rarity right between the eyes killing her almost instantly. As spike growled he began focusing his aim as he pulled the trigger he fired three shots as lieutenant Braeburn, lieutenant mercer, New recruit Mr. Carrot cake had fallen back all with fatal wounds. Victor and Johnny returned fire only managing to wound fluttershy when she fell back injured spike and pinkie pie got back in their car and drove off in a flash as victor walked over to the injured fluttershy and put her in handcuff putting her in the back of the squad car.

_**Part III: the new prisoner and the death of a friend **_

Fluttershy was angry and trying to get out of the car as victor and Johnny helped their three wounded comrades. Recruit Carrot cake had a wound on his neck that nairily missed his artery, lieutenant mercer had a chest wound that barely missed his pulmonary artery, lieutenant Braeburn had been shot right in the jugular as he bled to death on his way to the hospital. Lieutenant mercer and carrot cake where in the hospital beds being cared for as victor took fluttershy to the interrogation room and threw her into a chair slamming his hands on the table in front of her as she slowly looked up from under her fedora with smug smile "a bit angry aren't we" she said laughing a bit. "Alright where is your god damned base of operations?!" victor said really pissed off as fluttershy leaned back in her chair "now why would i tell you that sergeant?" she said with a smile. "Because in this room you've only got two options give me the info i want or go to prison for the death of an officer" victor replied. Fluttershy just stayed silent as she looked at him and smiled "you don't have any proof that i killed your buddy so you better try again sergeant" she said as victor threw the table out of his was as chief mayor mare watched from the two way mirror standing next to Johnny. "Johnny get victor out of their before he kills our only chance at finding their base of operations" mayor mare said as Johnny grabbed victor by the shirt collar before he could cause any real damage.

Meanwhile spike and pinkie pie had ditched the marked bills on the side of the rode as the finally arrived at the apples farm. Spike and pinkie got out and went into the main house walking to twilight's office as spike and pinkie put the money on the desk twilight counted it all "$25,000 excellent work but where is rarity and fluttershy?" spike looked at twilight "capo regime fluttershy was arrested by the cops and capo regime rarity was killed in a shoot out". Rainbow dash had been listening in to the conversation as she looked at the badge that she had been given to represent her as a cop and she threw it out the window into the river. As she tipped her hat forward with a shotgun in her hand as she pumped it and got ready then she walked outside past big mac and applejack. As they tallied up their goods as rainbow dash walked into the police station blasting open the doors looking at fluttershy who was in a jail cell. Rainbow dash walked over to the jail cell, blasted the lock off the door, and opened it. "lets go fluttershy" rainbow said tossing fluttershy a pistol as mayor mare ran in to stop her rainbow turned and put a single slug in mayor mares chest which killed her instantly. The cops began getting ready to fight rainbow dash just lit a mining bomb and dropped it inside barring both doors so anyone inside couldn't get out as rainbow dash and fluttershy walked down the road the police station exploded into a fiery wall of ash and smoke. The fire brigade ran over to put out the fire victor, Johnny, pip, mercer and carrot cake drove by to see what had happened and after seeing the police department was destroyed. Victor slammed his fists onto the steering wheel "god damn it we're all that's left". Victor looked at the burning remains of the police department. "This gang war ends here" victor said with a low growl as his other two squad cars pulled up along side him.

_**Part VI: the final stand and the end of a gang war**_

As twilight, spike, big mac, fluttershy, applejack, pinkie pie and rainbow dash were gearing up for a final stand at their base of operations Victor, Johnny, pip, carrot cake, and mercer were already on their way to finish this gang war. As they pulled up to the gangs base of operations big mac and spike ambushed the unit 13 with a hail of gunfire as victor and Johnny ducked out of the car the were able to take out the two gangsters with two direct headshots. They continued to advance the gunfire became a lot worse as the shots were fire from the first and second floors of the house. Pip had ducked behind a wheelbarrow as carrot and mercer took 15 shots from two different people killing them instantly as victor looked up seeing rainbow aiming for his partner victor pushed Johnny out of the way and too the shot right to his kidney fatally wounded victor pressed on.

As the battle raged on victor had managed to get upstairs to the room where rainbow dash was. "You traitor" he said slowly raising his gun as rainbow swiftly turned around and shot victor again with another fatal wound victor managed to shoot her six times which knocked her out the window. Pip and Johnny ran inside gunning down pinkie pie as fluttershy and applejack dropped their guns and surrendered and were arrested victor pressed on to twilights room.

Twilight was ready for him to open the door as the looked at the door with a Tommy gun and waited for the door to open. Victor kicked open the door and shot her six times wounding her badly as she shot him with 20 shots making him spit blood he used what little strength he had left to shoot twilight between the eyes killing her instantly. Victor now barely alive collapsed on the floor above dead as his blood ran on the wood floor as pip ran upstairs to make sure that it was all clear.

_**Part V: the war was over and so were some lives**_

After the war had ended Johnny and pip had gone to the homes of the fallen officers and alerted the families of what had happened. When they got to victors house his wife holding their baby son was sitting on the porch singing him a lullaby as they walked up to her and handed her a folded flag and his badge as they looked down and walked away. Later that day a funeral service was held for those that had fallen in the great gang war as the families of the fallen police officers mourned the losses of their sons, fathers, brothers, husbands, and their lovers. A dark cloud seemed to loom over ponyville after that as the flag remained flying at half-mast during their memorial the new recruits were saluting those that had fallen in that Great War as Johnny and pip saluted them as well.

Shortly after the memorial service ended it had begun to rain as pip looked up he could've sworn he had seen Sergeant Victor Giovanni saluting him as pip saluted him back his wife Luna looked at him "who are you saluting Hon.?" she asked him as she held their two year old daughter "huh? Oh no one love lets just go home" he said looking back to find that victor was gone as pip and Luna returned home.

_**FIN**_

_**This story is dedicated to the men and woman who died in the twin tower incident on September 11, 2001… **_

No flames…


End file.
